


Numéro inconnu

by CamaradeCactus



Series: House of Cracks [25]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Furihata-kun, tu as une histoire à nous raconter ? »Furihata fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, réfléchissant à une anecdote.« Hé bien, il y a quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il y a quelques mois... »
Relationships: Furihata Kouki & Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata Kouki/Imayoshi Shouichi
Series: House of Cracks [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Numéro inconnu

« **… Depuis ce jour, à chaque pleine lune, on peut apercevoir la silhouette sans tête de la pauvre fille dans le château. Et si par malheur on croise son regard, alors dans un grand cri–**

\- **AAHHHHHH !**

\- **Oui, exactement comme ça, merci de faire les bruitages, Furihata-kun.** »

Kuroko soupira et alluma la lumière de la chambre. Comme il s'y attendait, Furihata et Kagami étaient à moitié recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, tremblants à cause de l'histoire qu'il leur avait racontée. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait, sachant très bien que de toute façon ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par les ombres inquiétantes que la lumière projetait sur les murs que par lui.

« **P-P-Pourquoi tu as décidé de raconter cette histoire ?!** l'accusa soudainement Kagami, faisant sursauter le pauvre Furihata à côté de lui qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le roux parle aussi fort.

\- **C'est pourtant toi qui as voulu qu'on se raconte des histoires, Kagami-kun.**

\- **Pas _ce genre_ d'histoires !** »

Kuroko secoua la tête.

Kagami était rentré des Etats-Unis pour quelques semaines et il devait repartir le lendemain. Kuroko, Furihata, Kawahara et Fukuda avaient décidé de l'accompagner à l'aéroport et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de passer une dernière soirée ensemble avant le départ de leur ami. Après avoir regardé plusieurs films, s'être battu pour savoir qui jouerait à des jeux pendant que les quatre autre derrière commenteraient et avoir forcé Kagami à leur préparer un dernier repas, Kawahara et Fukuda s'étaient endormi sur le canapé pendant que les trois autres continuaient à discuter.

Jusqu'à ce que Kagami propose qu'il se raconte des histoires et que Kuroko finisse par les traumatiser.

Kuroko soupira de nouveau. Il se fichait pas mal des remontrances de Kagami, mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir fait aussi peur à Furihata. Le pauvre garçon était tellement pâle qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

« **Furihata-kun, tu as une histoire à nous raconter ?** demanda-t-il. »

Peut-être que s'il en racontait une lui-même il finirait par se calmer.

« **M-M-Moi ?!** bégaya le brun et Kuroko sentit qu'il avait certainement pris la mauvaise décision. **Non ! Pourquoi je connaîtrais une histoire effrayante ?!**

\- **Ou quelque chose qui t'est déjà arrivé. Quelque chose de si effrayant que tu sens encore ton cœur s'emballer rien qu'en y pensant.** »

Au plus grand soulagement de Kuroko (et non de Kagami qui aurait bien voulu qu'ils arrêtent de s'échanger ce genre d'histoires), Furihata fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras, réfléchissant à une anecdote.

« **Hé bien, il y a quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il y a quelques mois...** »

Kuroko se pencha en avant, intéressé, ignorant le gémissement horrifié de Kagami. Furihata se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre.

« **Il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu** , expliqua-t-il. **C'était Imayoshi de Touhou. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu mon numéro, mais il a proposé qu'on se voit. Au début je n'étais pas certain de si j'allais accepter ou non... Mais au final je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, donc j'y suis allé.** »

Kagami et Kuroko échangèrent un regard confus. Depuis quand Imayoshi s'intéressait-il à Furihata ? Depuis quand savait-il qu'il _existait_ ? Furihata, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait déjà perdu ses deux amis, continua son histoire.

« **On s'est retrouvé en centre-ville, on a fait un peu le tour des boutiques, on s'est arrêté dans un café avant d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Au début je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi discuter, mais Imayoshi trouvait toujours des sujets de conversation et je dois avouer que ça s'est plutôt bien passé.**

\- **En quoi c'est une histoire flippante ?** chuchota Kagami à Kuroko qui haussa les épaules. »

Il devait lui-même admettre qu'il ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir.

« **Mais une fois au cinéma, c'est là que ça a dérapé.** »

Kagami et Kuroko déglutirent. Enfin de l'action.

« **On était environ à la moitié du film je crois, quand il m'a soudainement... maudit.** »

 _Quoi_.

« **Il a pris ma main.** »

… _Quoi_.

« **Et d'un coup mon cœur s'est mis à battre à cent à l'heure. J'avais les mains moites, je tremblais et je ne pouvais plus du tout me concentrer sur le film, j'étais obnubilé par sa main.**

\- **Furihata-kun–** » Kuroko essaya de l'interrompre mais Furihata continua de parler.

« **Je ressentais exactement ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as raconté cette histoire, Kuroko ! Les tremblements, mon cœur qui est sur le point d'exploser, les sueurs froides... Tout était là ! Et depuis je n'arrête pas d'y penser ! Je suis certain qu'Imayoshi m'a maudit !** termina-t-il. »

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts à cause de la panique qu'il ressentait, il donnait presque l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et il semblait vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Soudainement, Kuroko se sentit extrêmement fatigué.

Il se savait entouré d'idiots, la Génération des Miracles et Kagami lui avaient bien appris qu'il ne faisait qu'attirer des imbéciles, mais il pensait au moins que ses amis de Seirin lui prouveraient le contraire. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas et, une fois de plus, l'univers venait de lui prouver que le monde était rempli d'idiots à qui il fallait tout expliquer.

Mais ce soir-là, il était trop fatigué pour expliquer quoique ce soit.

« **Félicitations, Furihata-kun** , dit-il d'une voix monotone. »

Il ignora le regard perdu que lui envoya Furihata et se leva pour aller dormir dans la chambre de Kagami, bien décidé à profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ignorant la façon dont Furihata l'appela, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il nota tout de même dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait devoir demander le numéro de téléphone d'Imayoshi à Aomine. S'il voulait sortir avec Furihata, il allait devoir être un peu plus direct que ça, apparemment...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
